


dre angsty angst

by fairrelle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But like also, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), He/They Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I tricked y'all HAHAHHA, IS IT L'MANBURG OR L'MANBERG, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), also possibly fluff and comedy stuff if I can figure out how to write, look I know my fics say otherwise but im actually a technoblade apologist in disguise, no beta we die like Tubbo in the festival oops, oh wait yeah I forgot, okay but this is still dream angst again, so i guess just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairrelle/pseuds/fairrelle
Summary: Look, I know the chapters are kind of short but maybe possibly please still read?//So Dream gets injured and loses his mask and L'Manberg finds him/takes care of him and doesn't know who he is now read for more.
Relationships: all platonic except Wilbur and Niki uh, but nothing 18+ its just mentioned/fluff, they're my guilty ship okay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	1. chapter one (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> actually if anyone wants to beta my work,,,, I have an alt email ;)
> 
> also this is kind of cringe but Im promoting my best friend again. they're trying to get YouTube affiliate and im doing all I can to help because I love her with my entire heart and then some so --> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWFTSQF91cUsAT_jHkmAHVA

Dream stumbled through the forest, clutching his stomach in a feeble attempt to slow the blood flow.

How did he get here, anyways? How did Dream, of all people, get caught off guard by a mere skeleton?

Well, in his defense, there were five skeletons. And he’d been caught off guard.

But still. He’d held his own against the Blood God, why couldn't he handle a few skeletons?

No, that was the wrong question. Why’d he let his guard down? He vaguely remembered a pond, quiet and peaceful. Giving in, taking off his mask to settle down.

Oh right. He didn’t have his mask. Dream leaned heavily against a tree with one hand, squinting at a small clearing.

It looked like a pleasant place to die.

Dream feels his legs give out, collapsing against the ground. A memory flickers to the front of his mind, pushing against the black that threatens to take over his vision.

George frowns at Dream, watching him slip on his netherite armor.

“Another mission? You just got back from the last one.”

“I know, Georgie. I’m a busy man!” Dream says, nudging George playfully.

George gives a smile, but it fades quickly. “I’m worried about you, Dream. What if you get hurt and there’s no one there to help you?”

“I can take care of myself.” Dream assures him.

George hesitates. “Promise you’ll come home safe?”

Dream holds eye contact, looking completely serious. “I promise, George.” There’s a faint click of the door in the background, and Sapnap walks in.

“Hey, Dream! Are you leaving again?”

The memory faded, leaving only one thought repeating in Dream’s mind before he lost consciousness.

I’m sorry, George. I did the best I could.

Then everything goes black.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is found by some of the L'Manberg citizens.

Wilbur knocked on the door to Tommy’s room impatiently.

“What do you want?” Tommy yelled from inside.

“We have to patrol, Tommy.” Wilbur said loudly to let the other hear him through the thick wooden door.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, “Is Tubbo going?”

“Yes, Tubbo is going.” Wilbur confirmed, relieved that the quieter of the two was willing to go. Otherwise, it would be  _ far _ more painful of a process to convince Tommy to come.

Tommy opened the door, scowling. “Fine. Let’s go.” He stomped past Wilbur, not even bothering to ask where they would patrol.

Wilbur followed Tommy, sighing. “Don’t forget your armor.”

//

“Wilby, how long until we’re done?” Tommy whined from the back of the line.

Wilbur whipped around, “Can you just- wait, Tommy, did you just call me Wilby?”

Tommy instantly reddened in embarrassment, making it obvious it was a mistake. “I did not- I did not call you Wilby-” He blustered.

“Awww, are you embarrassed, Tommy? Are you embarrassed ‘cause you called me Wilby?” Wilbur teased.

“I did not!”

“It’s okay, Tommy. You can call me Wilby.”

“I don’t want to call you Wilby! I didn’t-”

“Can  _ I _ call you Wilby?” Tubbo butted in excitedly, effectively shutting up Tommy.

Wilbur opened his mouth to tease Tubbo, but tripped over something before he could say anything.

He yelped, catching himself against a nearby tree before he faceplanted in the leaves.

And that’s when he noticed the blood. Wilbur’s eyes went down from the tree, following the trail into the lump he’d tripped on.

Wait a second.

Dropping to his knees, Wilbur frantically wiped the layers of mud and leaves away, rolling over the lump to reveal a person.

“Oh, my god.” He heard Tommy whisper behind him, and Tubbo promptly turned around and threw up.

“Tommy, rip the hem of your shirt for bandages.” Wilbur ordered in all seriousness. He quickly did the same, taking the ones that Tommy shoved at him.

Wilbur wiped away the dirt and blood from the various wounds on whoever this was, bandaging them tightly. When he cleans their face, Wilbur doesn’t recognize them.

Tearing away the remains of a jacket, Wilbur wrapped their torso in bandages, covering the deep cuts and hoists them up.

“Tommy, please get Tubbo and go ahead of me. Tell Eret to set up the infirmary, please.”

Tommy grabs for Tubbo’s sleeve, who is already reaching out a hand to Tommy. Tommy turns on his heel and flees, Tubbo in close pursuit. Wilbur knows the boys wanted to escape- at least this was making that useful.

The person in his arms stirs slightly, letting out a soft, pained moan. It brings Wilbur’s attention back to them.

“Don’t worry, I got you. You’re going to be fine.” He tells them firmly. There’s nothing more Wilbur wants to do but rush back to L’Manberg, but it could jostle the person in his arms and possibly avaggrate their injuries.

Walking quickly in the direction where he came from, Wilbur is glad that he found this person before he could walk too far away from L’Manberg.

He’s not sure how long they would’ve lasted.

He’s not sure how long they still will last.

Wilbur takes the thoughts that are creeping and shoves it in the back of his brain. He can’t let anxiety distract him from  _ what he’s having anxiety about. _

Sometimes his brain really was stupid.

When he squints through the trees, Wilbur can vaguely see the top of the tall walls that surround L’Manberg. The sight of the thick stone relaxed him slightly with the knowledge that safety lay within.

“We’re almost there,” Wilbur murmurs to the person in his arms reassuringly. He’s almost scared that the Dream Team will somehow appear out of nowhere, attacking Wilbur when he’s alone and with an injured person.

When Wilbur finally reaches the gate, Eret is waiting anxiously there for him. They rush forward, taking the person and giving Wilbur a small nod before rushing in.

Fundy comes out to replace where Eret was standing guard. His tail flicks nervously as he glances up at Wilbur. “Don’t worry, I can guard.”

“Thank you.” Wilbur says. He holds eye contact with his son for a second, trying to show how much he meant it. Yes, he’d only known that whoever he’d saved existed for less than an hour, but he wanted to know they’d be okay.

//

The infirmary is chaos. Tubbo is standing at one end of the wall, back facing the person, mixing herbs furiously. Most likely making some sort of medicine.

Tommy is rushing around the room, grabbing supplies and medicine for Eret, who’s shouting random orders at him. Tommy’s doing surprisingly well.

Eret sits next to the person they’d brought, tying bandages and handling herbs and slowly feeding them medicine. Wilbur walks quietly up to Eret and lays a hand on their shoulder.

“You need help?” He asks. Eret shakes their head.

“Thanks, though. I just need to disinfect and wrap this last wound in their stomach.” They point at where they’re talking about. “It had an arrowhead in it. Luckily not poisoned.”

Wilbur nods and back away hesitantly. “Should I…?” He gestures awkwardly at the door.

“No, you can stay.” Eret says. “There should be a chair somewhere over there.” They wave an arm towards the corner of the room, not looking up from whatever they’re sprinkling over their patient.

Wilbur finds the chair, pulling it out from the corner and sitting down. He tucks his legs up to his chest, watching everyone work. Time passes- he’s not sure how much, but it’s a lot- and it gets colder. Eventually the work dies down, and Eret leaves Wilbur to watch over the patient.

Tubbo and Tommy leave too, at some point. Wilbur leans back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Then he fades into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 !!!

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
